


A Siren's Lust

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, The OC is both the same age and same grade as Rika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: It is one thing to befriend, love and take care of Rika.It is another to handle her immense sex drive.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Seto Rika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Siren's Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if there are inconsistencies involving the University in D4DJ (or Universities in Japan in general). I do not know a lot of Japanese and I don't normally look up some translations or some stuff wasn't translated yet. I am hoping to learn more Japanese so I can actually start reading the stuff by myself without having to rely completely on translators.
> 
> Thank you for understanding.

A young man named Sendo was returning to the dorms after a rather long day at Seihou University. It had been a routine for the young sophmore blonde to have these sorts of days, whether it be due to long projects or crippling depression or maybe even both. But now he could finally go back to the dorms, to the bed and TV in his room, and to an eventual slumber. A well-deserved reward for surviving yet another painful and grueling day in College.

Going inside the building, Sendo greeted the Dorm Master as he passed by towards the stairs. She was a kind Elderly woman, the one you expect to say that she wanted grandkids while reminiscing her youthful days. She smiled at the student.

"Another long day, youngin?" She asked the obviously tired Sendo.

"Just like yesterday." He groaned. "Only this time it was because some of my group members needed help with what they need to do for the business project."

"I see, I see. Business Administration is a grueling task." The woman nodded. But it was then that she remembered something. "Oh! A friend of yours entered the Dorm today."

Sendo's eyes widened. "A friend?" The Elderly woman nods.

"She was wondering if you were at home and I gave her permission to wait by your door if you were not available. She came here about 15 minutes ago."

Sendo wondered who could be wanting him at this time. His first thought that comes to mind was another classmate. Maybe they needed more help?

"Understood. I'll greet her. Take care Dorm Master." Sendo said before he headed off to the stairs.

He climbed up the stairs, wondering why people never use them when it was a good source of exercise. After going up a bunch of flights, Sendo finally got to the floor where his room is and went into the hallway.

Only to run into the last person he wanted to see.

A girl around his age with auburn hair curled in pigtails, striking golden-brown eyes, and a busty body covered in what appeared to be an oversized grey sweater.

Seto Rika. Sendo's girlfriend.

"Rika-san?!" Sendo gaped.

The leader of a well-known DJ Unit Merm4id stood in front of the young blonde man with a pout on her face.

"Darling, what took you so long?!" She whined as she pulled Sendo in for an extremely sensual hug. "I was waiting all night for you!"

"Sorry..." Sendo hugged back, though not as touchy as Rika's hug. "School held me back. My Group was having difficulty with the project and I had to stay back to help them out. There wasn't anything I could do without having to look like an asshole..."

"It's okay." The young auburn smiled at him before giving him a kiss. Sendo hesitated but followed through with his own kiss. The kiss went on for a minute before the love birds broke the kiss.

But directly after the kiss, Sendo could feel something touching his-

"Rika..."

The Sophmore girl giggled innocently as she continued stroking the growing erection in her boyfriend's pants.

Sendo sighed. He saw this coming from miles away as soon as he saw his beloved standing by the door to his room. While he loves Rika with all of his life, he sort of wished that she would be a tad less horny.

However, with how stressed he was after today, he wouldn't mind sating the lust of his Siren girlfriend.

* * *

"Haaaaah... Baby... Yessssssssssss!!!"

"Fuck Rika... you're always so horny! Ohhhh~!"

The sounds of squeals and moans echoed from the Bathroom, easily overwhelming the sound of running water.

Those moans came from Sendo and Rika having sex naked in the shower.

Sendo was fucking Rika against the wall of the shower, his massive cock already pounding the entrance of her womb. Rika loves it when her darling fucks her like an animal, but she loves it even more when the two are both naked in the shower. The feeling of her massive boobs grinding against Sendo's fit upper body was driving her insane.

It wasn't a minute until Rika's pussy was tightening around Sendo's rod. The young man growled in response as he accelerated his thrusts, causing Rika to scream loud in lust and desire. She could feel the precum spilling into her.

"Argh...! I'm cumming!!!!" Sendo roared, pounding his girlfriend's pussy even faster.

"HAAAAAAH!!! CUM INSIDE! HAAAAAAAAAAAHNNN~~!!!" Rika yelled, linking her legs around Sendo's back.

It didn't take Sendo long before he climaxes, filling Rika up with his seed. Rika herself moaned in ecstasy, lolling her tongue out as she welcomed the flow of cum into her womb.

The young man thanked the heavens that he was able to live in his dorm room alone.

Sendo then turned off the shower before slowly lifting Rika off of his cock. Excessive semen slowly spilled out of her pussy while Sendo's dick was covered in sex juices. As Sendo put Rika down, the latter suddenly started to lick off the excess cum.

"Jeez Rika..." Sendo moaned. "You love my cum that much?"

"Of course I do~" Rika winked at him. "It tastes so good~ I can't help myself!"

Rika continued to clean off her boyfriend's cock, causing him to slowly get erect again. It didn't take too long before Sendo lifts Rika up and carried her to the bed. Rika giggled at this sudden action, knowing well that her darling would fuck her even harder.

"Feisty, are we?" Rika teased.

"Oh shut it, you." Sendo said, kissing Rika's massive rack as he put her down on his bed. "I'm not done with you yet." He started to line up her erection with her pussy, with Rika spreading her legs and panting loudly. "Not until I am satisfied." He then forcibly shoved his cock deep into her.

The couple moaned as loud as possible, unable to control their lust. With the two in the missionary position, Sendo and Rika started to make out with each other. The bed rocked with Sendo's violent thrusts and humps, the sounds of creaking the only other sound audible aside from the muffled moans of the two lovers in heat.

Eventually, Sendo broke the kiss and put his hands on Rika's sexy hips before he started to rut her into oblivion. Rika was unable to contain her pleasure any longer and has begun to pant loudly, saliva drooling down from the corners of her mouth. Even Sendo was lolling his tongue out, once again nearing his climax.

"FUCK RIKA! RIKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sendo was only able to moan out his lover's name as he comes close to udoing himself.

Rika then suddenly pulled him in.

"Make me yours, my darling~" Rika said before kissing him viciously again.

The two continued to be drowned in lust before Sendo climaxed for a second time tonight. The blonde thrusted a few more times, filling Rika to the brim with his seed. After a few moments of silence, Sendo rolled off of Rika, letting out one long sigh.

"Holy shit Rika..." He grumbled. "Why are you always this seductive. Seriously."

"Heehee~" Rika giggled before hugging her boyfriend's naked form. "That was fun, right?"

Sendo smiled back at her, patting her head. "I just hope no one heard us... we were quite loud..."

"I think people are still going out at this hour. I'm sure we'll be fine!"

While he doubted that everyone would be out of the dorm, Sendo could at least admire his girlfriend's positivity. It's a big reason as to why he loves her so dearly. He gave Rika one last kiss on the lips before the two continued to rest.

* * *

But on the ground floor of the Dorm itself, the Dorm Master smiled, the Elderly woman having heard every last moan. 

"Oh the glory days of youth." She muttered merrily before returning to her work.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in quite some time and my first D4DJ fanfic as well.
> 
> This is also the first time in which I did Hetero lewd and my second Hetero fic overall. I am starting to dig the whole "hets and homos being friendly gamers" thing tbh.
> 
> As for Rika's boyfriend in this fanfic, I have a short character card for him!
> 
> Name: Sendo Oda (Read as Oda Sendo)  
> Year: College Sophmore  
> Major: Business Administration  
> Hometown: Okinawa (moved to Tokyo by his Freshman year)  
> Likes: Strawberries, Shave Ice  
> Dislikes: Kaiseki Cuisine (he is sensitive to the smell and taste of it)  
> Personality: Leader-like, determined, and stalwart.
> 
> Also, while writing this fic, I was hit with a massive brainstorm and now I have an idea for a SFW oneshot on how Sendo and Rika met. That and many, many other ideas that suddenly flooded my mind.
> 
> Anyways, apologies for the unexpected hiatus. Things are getting really dicey on my end for obvious reasons. Hopefully all of you are staying safe and I will see


End file.
